Naruto's Secret Sister
by troublesomememories
Summary: After four years Reiny has come back to Konoha. Will Naruto remember her or has he forgotten her? Sorry I'm not really good at summaries.
1. The Ramen shop

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER I CREATED.

(a/n: Please give me helpful advice with this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this)

4 Years Ago

"Onee-san, please don't leave." Little Naruto says as he is hugging his sister tightly, while tears were escaping his big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you heard the old geezer. He said that I should venture out of Konoha. You should also know that I'm practically as strong as he is. Plus I promise that I will come back. I cross my heart and hope to die." says the little girl who was hugging Naruto.

The two children separated as the gates of the village of the hidden leaves opened.

"Goodbye, Naruto. And remember I promise to come back." The little girl yells as she slowly walks away from Konoha.

4 Years Later

"I am finally coming back home," says a teenager walking to Konoha.

The teenage girl is wearing a black cloak underneath the cloak she wore a black skirt and a white blouse.

The teenager finally reached the gates of Konoha. When she approached the great gate, guards stopped her from entering the village.

"Welcome to Konoha, now can we please have your name and what you are planning on doing in Konoha." says one of the guards who stopped the girl.

"Um, Hello my name is Reiny and I came back to Konoha because the old geezer called for me." The girl replies.

"Who's the old geezer" asked the guard.

"The hokage, now can I please go I am in a hurry." The girl says as she tries to walk past the guards until the guards stopped her again.

"I believe that you are lying to us, now I will ask you to leave and. . ." the guard started to say until he was interrupted by someone running to were the guards where at.

"She's fine, she's with Me." says the young man as he breaths heavily.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei" the girl says with a wave.

"Hello Reiny, I see that you are doing well." says Iruka. "Do you want to go to the ramen bar? It's one me." He says with a smile.

"I would love to, but the hokage wanted to see me when I got here, so I guess I'll see you there." Says Reiny as she begins to walk towards the Hokage's office.

When Reiny got to the building she was welcomed by an old lady. Reiny told the old lady that she was there to see the hokage. In a matter of seconds Reiny was allowed to enter the Hokage's office. When she did she saw an old man smoking a pipe.

"You still look the same, old geezer." Reiny replied as she pulled down the hood of her cloak.

"Well you have changed a lot, but the thing that hasn't changed is your personality. Well down to business you are probably wondering why I asked you to come back to Konoha." responded the old man.

"Yes, I have. What ever it is would have to be very important." Reiny replied.

"You are correct. We have found out that Orichimarou is planning an attack on Konoha and we don't know when. So this means we need as many ninjas as possible. That is why I asked you to return. After all you are one of the legendary four sannin." The old man replied while puffing a smoke puff.

"Okay then, is there anything else you want to tell me?" Reiny says while looking at the smoke puff float to the ceiling.

"I would like to know what you have been doing for the past four years, Reiny." The old man questioned.

"I trained and I learned new things, like I learned about alchemy. So I know how to use alchemy and I trained with my swords and that's about it" Reiny replies with a sigh. She was beginning to get hungry.

"Well if that is it then you may leave." The old man says as he motions Reiny out of his office.

Reiny put her hood back on and left the old man's office. She was heading towards the ramen bar. When she arrived at the ramen bar, she took a seat next to Iruka. She ordered her food.

"So Reiny, what have you been doing for the past four years" Iruka asks.

"I have been training and learning stuff" was all Reiny said as her food was served to her.

"Well that was well detailed. So tell me what's with the cloak?" Iruka asks.

"Well I just felt like wearing it. It isn't like I wear it all the time." Reiny replied. "I wonder if Naruto remembers me."

"Of Course he will. You are his . . . fake sister right?" Iruka says looking around.

"Why do you say it that way? Even though we are not blood related we are still brother and sister." Reiny says as she slurps down the rest of her ramen.

"Well, I will tell you this he will never forget about you. He loves you. You are one of his precious people." Iruka replies.

"Well ok then, I wonder where he is at." Reiny says.

Just then Reiny and Iruka heard a loud voice.

"RAMEN!" said the voice.

"Let me guess that's Naruto" Reiny says with a smile as she takes her hood off. "Now lets see how long it will take for Naruto to notice that it is me" Reiny says with a smile as she orders another round of ramen.

Naruto and the rest of his team enter the ramen bar and quickly sit on the other side or Iruka.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei" Naruto says as his other teammates wave.

"So Iruka, who is the kid next to you," says the masked man. As Naruto and his other teammates look at the Reiny who was slurping down her second round of ramen.

"Oh, well this is my former student named. . ." Iruka started to say.

"ONEE-SAN, YOU'RE BACK" Naruto yells as he hugs Reiny, causing her to fall off of her seat.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!" yells a pink haired girl.


	2. Sasgay who?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters!

"I am so sorry Miss." Sakura says as she pulls Naruto off of Reiny.

"Sakura-Chan, you don't under stand she is my. . ." Naruto started to say but was interrupted my Sakura's punch in the head.

Meanwhile Reiny takes off her cloak and places it on the stool she was sitting on, and then she turns around.

When she turns around everyone stares at her because of her beauty, Kakashi was the first to snap out of it.

"Iruka who is this girl again?" Kakashi asks still staring at Reiny.

"Well like I said she is a former student of mi. . ." Iruka started to say but wise interrupted once again.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Reiny says as she jumps on Naruto with a hug.

With this action Saskue began to have a hint of jealousy towards Naruto; while Sakura and Kakashi had a confused look on their faces.

"Onee-san can't breathe" Naruto says while he turns blue.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Says Reiny as she lets Naruto go.

"Well anyways Reiny here; is a former student of mine and Naruto and Reiny are self proclaimed brother and sister even though they aren't related in anyway." Says Iruka as he starts to eat his ramen once again.

"So you and Naruto are brother and sister? If you are then where have you been and why haven't any of us seen you before?" Sakura says while looking at Reiny intently.

"Well were do I start? Well first of all yes, Naruto and I are brother and sister and you haven't seen me in Konoha because I just moved back into Konoha." Reiny says with a smile as she hugs Naruto's arm.

"Hnn what ninja rank are you?" Saskue asks.

Reiny releases Naruto's arm and walks up in front of Saskue. While everyone stares at Reiny once again.

"It is a Se-cr-et."Reiny replies as she pokes Saskue's nose and smiles. While Sakura gets jealous because Reiny is close to her Saskue.

Reiny walks back to her seat and finishes up her ramen.

"Um Reiny, I was wondering since the Sakura festival is in two days, I was wondering if you would like to go with a group of friends and I shopping for the festival." Sakura says shyly as Reiny began to get down from her stool.

"Well, I don't know I'm not really into the whole shop til you drop thing." Reiny replied, but when Sakura started to look depressed Reiny reconsidered.

"So Reiny where do you like so we can pick you up?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, I'm living in my old house. Here just follow me so you would know where I live." Reiny replied as she hugs Naruto and waves goodbye to everyone else as she leaves with sakura towards her house.

"So Reiny, DO YOU LIKE SASKUE CUZ IF YOU DO!" Sakura began to say.

"Sas-gay who?" Reiny replied.

"NOT SAS-GUY, SASKUE UCHILLA!" Sakura yelled.

"um. . . no" replied Reiny, who was still wondering who Saskue was. All Reiny knew was that their was a guy name Sas-gay and she knew that Sakura was Naruto's team and Kakashi was their teacher.


	3. The Girls

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Once Sakura and Reiny reached Reiny's house Reiny asked if Sakura would like to come in, Sakura declined because it was getting late. Sakura then left leaving Reiny thinking about the guy that Sakura has a crush on. Reiny soon went inside her house to be welcomed by tons of boxes littered on the floor. Reiny then began to unpack, while unpacking she found random pictures that were in boxes. She knew that she shouldn't have had Ed pack her belonging; as time went by Reiny got tired of unpacking, so she got ready for bed.

As Reiny lay in her comfy bed she began to ponder about the chunnin exams. She soon became restless and climbed to the top of her roof to look at the stars. While Reiny lay on her roof she felt strong chakra that way coming her way. Reiny decided to ignore the strong chakra.

The strong chakra was now a couple of feet away from her. Reiny still didn't move an inch. The strong chakra walked closer to Reiny's body and sat next to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this roof?" asked the strong chakra person.

"The real question is why an S ranked ninja in Konoha is and why are you on my roof." Reiny says with a heavy sigh.

"How did you know that I am an S ranked ninja?" asked the stranger.

"You're in my BINGO book, Itachi Uchiha." She replied as she sat up to get a better look at him.

"So you know who I am now who are you?" Itachi asks.

"I'm Reiny Souma and why are you on my roof?" she asks becoming slightly annoyed.

"I need to get a certain someone from this village." Itachi says.

"Do you really think that Naruto will go with you willingly?" Reiny asks while Itachi gives her a glare.

"How did you know?" he asks amazed that she knew.

"I know that you aren't after your brother. Now if you please excuse me I have to get some sleep. Goodbye." With that said Reiny stood up kissed Itachi on the cheek and went to sleep in her bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Reiny woke up and got dressed. Once she was finished she grabbed her skateboard and skated to the Hokage's office to tell him about Itachi's and Reiny's conversation.

When she arrived in his office she saw a certain perverted man in his office.

"Oh, Reiny what is it that you want to tell me asked the hokage, while the man in his office began to drool while looking at Reiny.

"Well I have to tell you is that. . ." Reiny started to say.

"Well, isn't it Reiny-hime. And my have you grown into a beau. . ." the perverted man began to say until Reiny punched him.

"Like I was saying I ran into Itachi Uchiha and he is planning on kidnapping Naruto and you . . . you perverted hermit if I find out that you have putted me in any of your perverted books I will hunt you down and kill you." Reiny says as she turns around and leave the Hokage's office.

After leaving the Hokage's office she went to the ramen bar. When she arrived at the ramen bar she found that the place was completely empty.

"Hmm they are probably training." Reiny told herself.

While in the ramen bar she ordered her food and ate. She was soon accompanied by Naruto. Reiny and Naruto talked about everything that had happened to her while she was away from Konoha while Naruto listened closely. A couple of hours passed and soon the once quite ramen bar was filled with people talking.

When the ramen bar was packed with people Reiny and Naruto decided to take a walk around the village; their walk was soon interrupted by a pink haired girl yelling for Naruto and Reiny to stop walking. When Sakura got close to Reiny she grabed her arm and pulled her away from Naruto.

"Reiny, we have been looking everywhere for you." Sakura replied as she walks away from the confused Naruto.

"Wait, who is we?" Reiny asked.

"We as in all of us" came a voice that was in front of Reiny. When Reiny looked in front of her she saw three mysterious girls, one of the girls had blonde hair, the other had short black hair, and the last one looked as if she had dumplings in her hair. Reiny soon found out that their names are Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

The four girls dragged Reiny everywhere in the village. Reiny began to get hungry from all the running around. Reiny then got tired of waiting for the girls to get ready so she sneaked her way out of the kimono shop and ran her way towards the ramen bar.

When she arrived at the ramen bar she found Naruto was already their with his teammate Sas-gay, his sensei Kakashi and a gray haired guy.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun, Kakashi, and um Sas-gay." Reiny says as she walks up to Naruto and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and a hug; While Naruto was laughing.

"What did I say something wrong?" Reiny asked confused as she looks at Kakashi who had a smile on his face.

"It's Saskue." Kakashi says as he begins to laugh along with Naruto.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry Saskue." Reiny says as she grabs his hand and kisses it with a smile. At this Saskue began to grow hot and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Well Onee-san you got away from the girls?" Naruto asks as he slurps down his ramen.

"I barely made it alive. All those dresses. I thought that I was going to die. Um, Naruto-kun who is that" Reiny says while she points at the gray haired kid.

"Oh this, this is Kabuto. He has taken the chunnin exams six times. This time will be his seventh." Naruto says as he orders another round.

"Why hello, as Naruto has said my name is Kabuto. May I ask what your name is?" Kabuto asks as he kisses Reiny's hand.

"My name's Reiny and it is nice to meet you." Reiny says as she wipes the back of her hand where Kabuto has kissed her.

"Well I better be off before the girls fin. . . "Reiny began to say.

"There you are! We have been looking for you! We still need to go to one more store." Replies Sakura as she drags Reiny out of the ramen bar.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was kind of dull.


	4. TugAWar

Disclaimer: I repeat I do not own Naruto or the other characters.

Reiny dragged her tired feet home. When Reiny opened her door she found that all of her belongings were put away.

"I love you Naruto." Reiny mumbled as she found Naruto sleeping in one of the boxes.

Reiny picks Naruto up and carries him towards the guest bedroom. Reiny then took a short bath and went to bed.

The next morning Reiny smelt the delicious sent of ramen. Reiny quickly got dressed and ran out of her bedroom to meet Naruto eating ramen on her kitchen table.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Naruto-kun" Reiny said as she takes a seat and begins to eat the extra bowl of ramen.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Onee-chan." Naruto replied. "Onee-chan are you busy today?"

"Sorry Naruto, I have to check in with all of the participants of the chunnin exams then I have to turn in the paper work to the geezer." Reiny replied as she took both Naruto and hers bowls and putting them in the sink." Why?"

"Oh, because I need help trying to impress Sakura-chan," Naruto replies as his face slowly begins to grow pink.

"Oh, well I think no matter what you wear or do will impress Sakura. Now if you please excuse me I have to get to work. And Naru-kun thanks for unpacking for me." Reiny says as she kisses him on the cheek and leaves her house.

A couple of hours later

"Konichiwa everyone," Reiny says as she walks into the ramen bar.

"Konichiwa Onee-chan. Are you finished with what ever you had to do?" Naruto asks as Reiny gives him a kiss on the cheek and sits down next to him.

"Hai, I am finished. Did you find what you were looking for?" Reiny asks as she orders her food.

"Hai, I think she is going to love it." Naruto says as he begins to slurp down his food.

"Aren't you going to get ready for the festival?" says a voice causing Reiny to jump.

"Woo, Hi Saskue. Um why should I be getting ready for the festival when it starts in about six hours?" Replies Reiny.

"That is what normal girls do."Saskue mumbles.

"Well I guess that doesn't make me normal. Anyways I just hope that Saku…"

"REINY! There you are I have been looking for you! I have looked everywhere where have you gone to?" shouts Sakura as she storms up to Reiny.

"Well. . . I was. . ."

"NO EXCUSES! We have to start getting ready! We only have six hours, 10 minutes and 56 seconds to get ready." Sakura says while dragging Reiny out of the ramen bar.

While being dragged around Sakura and Ino bumped into each other.

"Oh boy" Reiny mutters.

"Watch it billboard!" Ino yells at Sakura.

"Shut up, PIG" Sakura yells back still clutching Reiny's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing to Reiny? Let go of her!" Ino says as she grabs Reiny's other arm.

"This is troublesome." Reiny whispers as a game of tug-a-war is being played with Reiny's arms.

"Hoy, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan let Onee-san go!" Naruto shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Ino and Sakura yell.

Soon there was a crowd gathering around the three girls. As the crowd began to grow, a lot of recognizable people began to show up like Garra of the sand, Saskue, and Kabuto.

"Hoy, Naruto are you thinking up ways to get Sakura and Ino to let go of my arms?" Reiny replied getting annoyed that there was a crowd gathering.

"Um, gomen onee-chan. I don't have a plan." Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto if you don't find a way I will call Kelala." Reiny replied as an evil aura began to swarm around Reiny.

"O…O…Onee-chan you wouldn't do that now." Naruto stutters.

During this time Garra, Saskue, and Kabuto were wondering how a sweet nice girl is able to have an evil aura.

"Naruto, who's Kelala?" Saskue mutters.

"You don't want to know." Naruto replies.

"ping that's it!" Naruto replies in his head.

"NE Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Look its Saskue!" Naruto shouts as both girls drop Reiny's arms and run after Saskue.

"SASKUE-KUN!" Ino, Sakura and other fan girls say as they chase after the pissed off Saskue.

"Works every time." Replies Naruto as he looks back at Reiny to find that she has already disappeared." Hey Kabuto, Where's Onee-chan?"

"I don't know she just disappeared in front of my eyes." Kabuto whispered.

"Reiny-hime was fast." Both Kabuto and Garra thought as both of them walked away.

A/N: Kelala is Reiny's demon cat.


	5. Food, Fireworks, and Flashbacks

A/N: I don't own the Naruto characters and I don't own Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric(FMA).

Reiny poofed herself back at her house. Reiny then took a nap until her peaceful sleep was interrupted by loud banging.

Reiny dragged her feet to her front door and opened it. She saw Team seven, Ino's team, Tenten's team and Hinata's team standing in outside her door.

"What have you been doing?! I have been looking for you everywhere! The festival has already started and you're not even dressed!" Sakura yells as Reiny yawns.

"And your point is?" Reiny answered.

"GRRR Get dressed!" Ino screams.

"Fine, I'll get ready." Reiny says as she drags her body into her bedroom to get dressed.

Meanwhile

"Is your sister always like this?" Tenten asks Naruto who was sitting on the couch.

"Hai, Onee-san is always like that. She hates getting ready." Naruto says.

"Reiny has a nice house." Hinata says.

"Yeah, does Reiny live alone?" Sakura says.

"Yup" Naruto says.

"Hey Naruto, who is the two people in this picture next to Reiny" Shika asks.

"Oh that's Ed and AL. Reiny's friends." Naruto replies.

"OO what a pretty necklace." Ino says as she picks up a gold necklace with a gold heart dangling from it.

"It's a locket Ino." Shika says as Ino takes a closer look at it until a Kunai flies straight towards the necklace while Ino steps back breathless.

"Sorry Ino, that's mine I have been looking everywhere for it." Reiny says as she walks over to Ino. Reiny was wearing a kimono that was blue that had sakura blossoms.

"Oh it's fine, so where did you get it?" Ino asks.

"Ed and Al gave it to me as a going away present. If you open it up it plays a melody and at the end of the melody you hear Ed and Al's voices." Reiny said as she slips the necklace around her neck, once finished she opened the locket. The locket played a little tune then two voices were heard. The first voice was Al's

"Hey Onee-san! I'm going to miss you when your gone and please keep this to remember us. And remember to visit us bye."

After Al's voice I heard Ed's

"Hey shorty, as you should know its Ed. Well as you know I'm not very good at these things and well yeah. I'm going to miss everything about you. How can I forget the mouth that wont shut up.( Brother be nice) Well as I said before we will miss you. Bye Serenity.

Love Edward Elric and also you better Visit or we might have to visit you there!"

"They sound so sweet" Sakura says as all of girls nod.

"Okay, Onee-san you ready?" Naruto asks.

"Hai" Reiny says as she grabs on to Naruto's arm.

At the festival

"Onee-san let's go to the ramen bar." Naruto says as Reiny buys her fifth caramel apple; while bumping into Kakashi who was reading his perverted book.

"Gomen, Kakashi and let's go Naruto!" Reiny says as she tugs on Naruto's hand.

"Yo, I might as well come along. I'm in the mood for some ramen." Kakashi says as he follows the group of genin.

Once everyone was eating their ramen someone putted their hands over Reiny's eyes.

"Guess who, Reiny-hime" says a voice.

"I know it's you Kabuto-kun, I sensed your chakra." Reiny says annoyed as she slurps down more ramen.

"You're good hime. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Kabuto asks.

"Sure," Naruto says slurping down the rest of his ramen.

"Hey Onee-san, who are the Elrics?" Naruto asks.

"They are Ed and Al. I told you all about them remember." Reiny responded.

"Who are Ed and Al?" Kakashi and Kabuto asks.

"They are old friends of mine." Reiny replied finishing up her ramen.

"Why did they call you Serenity? Is that your real name?" Sakura says.

"Well Serenity is my name. I don't like people calling me that so I have them call me either Ren or Reiny. So if I hear you call me Serenity I will kill you." Reiny says as she get off of her stool, "Anyways I need more sugar. So if anyone needs me I'll be where sugar is." Reiny says as she hugs Naruto farewell and begins to walk out of the ramen bar.

"Wait, can I accompany you?" Kabuto says as he walks up to Reiny.

"If you can keep up," Reiny replies as she dives into the crowd, going into the cotton candy and buying some. After enjoying the cotton candy she doesn't feel Kabuto's chakra. Reiny shrugs and goes back to the caramel apples. After going to the caramel she takes a seat under a sakura tree. So far Reiny has had: five cotton candy, six caramel apples, six dumplings, 15 candy bars, 10 bowls of ramen and 20 ice cream cones. After taking a five minute break Reiny sees a crowd of people gathering in one place. Reiny decides to check it out.

Reiny pushes her way into the center of the crowd and she sees a sword competition. Reiny sees a chunnin level ninja go against a master swords man who started the competition. The chunnin get badly beaten and the master swords man bragging about how much the chunnin sucked at swords.

"Little chunnin, you lost. What a weakling. Now you have to pay up. Since you lost you owe me 250 yen. Now pay up loser. I Inu am the greatest swordsman in the world!" Inu says.

"This guy has too much ego, it's annoying." Reiny says to the person next to her.

"Yeah," was the only reply Reiny got until she heard Naruto's voice.

"Hoy Inu! I bet my Onee-san could beat your. . ." Naruto started to say.

"Baka! Shut up, Reiny-chan probably can't do it. Plus she's not even here!" Sakura says a couple of feet away from Reiny.

"Sakura-chan you aren't very observant are you?" Reiny replied as some people who overheard the conversation looked at her; while Sakura looked dumbfounded.

"Onee-san, you're here! Since you're here show these people your skills!" Naruto yells.

"Well Naruto-kun I don't think. . ." Reiny started to say.

"Well girly you don't think, you maybe beautiful but you wouldn't be able to defeat a master swordsman!" Inu says with a smirk while some people agree with him.

"Well Inu-sempei, I have to disagree with you." Reiny says as she makes her way towards Naruto.

"Fine, if you're so confident go against me and if you win maybe we can rent a room for your reward." Inu says with another smirk; while Naruto tries to hold back Reiny.

"You know what? I was going to walk away but what you said was the last straw. I will go against you and I will win that pile of money and I will humiliate you in front of all of these people." Reiny says as Naruto slowly lets her go.

"Bring in on doll face." Inu says as he takes out his sword.

Reiny goes into the battle ring with no weapon.

"So where is your sword?" Inu asks.

"I don't need one to defeat you." Reiny replies as she gets into a fighting position.

"She can't be serious on defeating Inu with a kimono on while wearing heels." Says a spectator.

"Shut up, Onee-san can do it. Believe it!" Naruto yells at the spectator.

"Hoy Naruto, can Reiny really do it?" Kakashi asks also questioning Reiny's abilities.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei; Reiny is one of the greatest ninjas that I know." Naruto says never taking his eyes away from his sister.

Inu runs towards the calm girl, Inu strikes but misses and receives a kick in the face. Inu spits out blood and makes another run towards Reiny. Reiny kicks the sword out of his hand and captures it with one of her hands. Inu backs up when Reiny has the sword. He struggles trying to get another sword. Reiny runs up to him and punches him then hits him where the sun don't shine causing him fall over. Then Reiny turns around and walk away until Inu starts to get up but Reiny throws the sword close to Inu's face without turning around. The crowd around the two competitors begins to cheer. Reiny grabs the bag of money and makes her way towards Naruto.

"Onee-san, you did it. You're the greatest!" Naruto yells while everyone was congradulating her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Anyways I want dumplings. Let's go Naruto" Reiny says as everyone around her sweat drops.

After eating ramen Naruto and Reiny go to a field to watch the fireworks. At the field Naruto and Reiny found their original group.

"Reiny-chan you were great." Hinata says to Reiny as she sits down next to her.

"Thanks," Reiny replied.

"Where did you learn that?" Saskue asks.

"Onee-san, where did you learn that? I remember you told me a long time ago but I can't remember." Naruto asks.

"I learned it from a person who you all know." Reiny replied as everyone looked at her confused.

Everyone stopped talking when the fireworks started. That was until Reiny realized that Kabuto was sitting on her left side while Naruto was sitting on her right.

"So Reiny-hime what do you think about the fireworks?" Kabuto asks.

"They are beautiful." Reiny replied

"Yes, you are." Kabuto says while looking at her.

Naruto noticed that Kabuto wouldn't leave you alone so he asked Saskue to switch places with Kabuto. Once Kabuto switched places with Saskue Reiny finally had some peace and quite until she had a flashback.

Flashback

"Come here Reiny Al and I want to show you something." Ed says as Al and he pulls you towards a cliff.

"Come on guys you know I'm not fond of cliffs." Reiny replied trying to get out of the brother's grasp.

"Don't worry, we are right here and we won't let anything happen to you." Ed says.

"Fine, but if anything happens to me Keylala will kill you." Reiny says with a smirk.

Once the three made it to the edge of the cliff Ed and Al made Reiny sit down between them.

"You guys it's so far up I don't like it." Reiny says as she looks down.

"Shh and watch" Ed says as he points towards the sky. At that moment fireworks lit the dark night.

End flashbacks

Reiny leans on Naruto and whispers that she is going to go home. Naruto nods and helps Reiny stand up. Reiny then begins to walk away from the group while fiddling with her necklace. She then stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see ...

A/N: Thanks for reading


	6. Chunnin Exam 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

A/N Why hello there! I know its been a really long time and I do apologize for it. Well enjoy.

Reiny turned around to see Naruto.

"Are you ok? You don't look to happy? Do you want to move back with Ed and Al?" Naruto asks as his eyes begin to twinkle.

"Oh no, I'm just really tired I'll talk with you tomorrow. Make sure you get enough sleep." Reiny says as Naruto nods in response.

Reiny turned around and walked home.

The next day was hectic. All of the teams and Reiny were busy getting ready for the chunnin exams. Everyone made plans for lunch during their busy schedule of training. Reiny warned them not to over do it or they will be too tired to perform their best in the chunnin exams. Once again Kakashi was still questioning Reiny about her past and what she's been doing for the past couple of year. As usual Reiny ignored most of his questions. After the lunch break every one went back to their training.

The next day Reiny woke up early to train for a bit, then went home and cleaned herself up. When she was finished she grabbed her skateboard and skated towards the school. When Reiny got to the school she left her skateboard against a wall and grabbed a clipboard that was left on a random table for her to do roll call in the room which held all of the contestants. Reiny walked down numerous amounts of halls until she came upon a door where she heard a certain blonde hair's voice yelling.

Reiny walked into the room and almost all of the different team's eyes were looking her up and down. She looked around the room not caring until she came upon the yelling Naruto on top of one of the tables.

Once he was finished She tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around…

"Onee-san!" Naruto yells as her hugs Reiny.

"Nice to see you to Naruto, it's nice to see that you made half the room into your enemy, good job." Reiny says as Naruto just smiles at her.

"What are you doing here and with no team?" Sakura yells causing more attention.

"All will be explained in time but for now I have to do my job. Ok, once I call out your villages tell me if you're here or not." Reiny says as she called each village. Every once in a while she would receive a compliment or a request to go on a date. The last village Reiny had to call out was the Sand. When she looked up from the clipboard she saw that Garra and the puppet guy was looking at Reiny. Reiny looked back at the puppet guy and all she saw was pure lust in his eyes and when she moved her gaze at Garra Reiny saw sad, empty eyes. Reiny looked away when she saw Naruto talking with Kabuto.

"Good thing he hasn't seen me yet, Uh oh too late." Reiny says to herself.

"Hello beautiful" Kabuto says.

"Um hi" Reiny replies.

"You look really pretty today this is the first time I haven't seen you with a matching outfit." Kabuto says.

"Hey that's right; I mean that matches but usually its color coordinated." Sakura replies.

"Oh well" Reiny responded not really caring what people have to say about her sense of style.

Saskue walks up to Kabuto and says" Do you have anything on the sand ninjas?"

Kabuto gives them the little information about them.

"Hey now that I realize it beautiful I don't have your card." Kabuto says.

"Are those all gennin?" Reiny asks.

"Yes, why" Kabuto responds

"That's the reason." Reiny mumbles only loud enough for Saskue and Naruto to hear.

"How about the sound ninjas?" Saskue questions.

As Kabuto is telling Saskue and the others about the sound ninjas, the sound ninja over hear Kabuto making fun of the sound ninja Douso (a member of the sound ninja) tries to attacks Kabuto. When Douso was about to attack Kabuto Reiny stopped Douso from allowing Douso to have a full blow to Kabuto.

Before Douso even knows it or anyone for that matter knows it they see Reiny with her foot on the back of Douso's head pushing Douso's head into the ground.

"Getting little feisty there sound ninja. Oh and Kabuto you were still hit by a tiny sound wave so your glasses might brake other then that your fine." Reiny says as she senses the other Jounin enter the room. Reiny hears Ibiki saying some things. And then he looks down at Reiny.

"Having fun there?" Ibiki says

"Oh you bet! You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!" Reiny says as she lets Douso go. while the other gennin look confused.

"Sorry about that, I slipped on someone's skate board that was left leaning against a wall." Ibiki says as he rubs his head.

"Sorry that was me." Reiny says with a smile. "Oh did you bring it with you?"

"Yeah here" he says handing it back to Reiny.

"Thanks, any way back to business. We need everyone to get into that room and sit down." Reiny says as she watched as all of them look at her with confusion especially Kabuto, Sakura and most of the people who Reiny eats ramen with.

"Right" Ibiki nodded.

"For those who don't know who I am my name's Reiny and this guys name is Ibiki. And we will be giving you the first exam." Reiny says with another smile while Reiny sees everyone's mouth drop except for some.

"Reiny wait, you're telling all of us that you aren't here to take the chunnin exam but are here to help give it!" Sakura yells.

"Yup, some of you asked me about my ranking but I didn't want to tell you until now. Also the only person who knew that I wasn't here to take the exam was Naruto. Anyways you have 2 hours to finish the 9 questions the last question will be given 15 minutes before the test is over so let the test begin." Reiny says as everyone made their way into the room and sat in front of a paper test.

~1 hour and 15 minutes later~

Reiny looked over at the worried Naruto.

"He still hasn't figured it out. Poor Naruto. CHEAT NARUTO CHEAT!" Reiny screamed in her head

The writing part of the test is now over and now it's Ibiki's part to get the weak ones out of the exam. Ibiki starts to intimidate them which look like its working. Reiny sees Naruto's hand shoot up and starts ranting on how he is not going to give up. Reiny gives him a thumb up as he gives her one as back and now Ibiki says you all pass the first part of the test. Before Ibiki can finish his speech Anko comes in with a gust of wind.

"Anko you're early again" Ibiki says as he shakes his head

"Ha-ha sorry about that." She says scratching that back of her head.

Anko:" Hello everyone my name is Anko and the person who will be helping me is Reiny who you should have already met. Um Ibiki where's Reiny?"

"Probably eating somewhere. Reiny, Anko has agreed to treat you for ramen!" He says

"I'm here" Reiny says popping out of no where

"That always works" Ibiki says.

"Damn it! Anyways tomorrow meet us at the forest of death." Anko says

"Wait, why is Reiny doing two exams? Sakura asks

"Actually I'm helping out with all of the tests. Anko lets go you owe me ramen." Reiny says as she drags Anko to the ramen shop.

Once the Anko and Reiny are finished they both separate. When Reiny got home she quickly changed and went to bed until she heard banging on her door. Reiny slowly walked to the door. When she opened the boor she was confronted by all of her friends who were glaring at her except for Naruto, Saskue, Shino and shika.

Reiny let everyone in.

"So how may I help you? Reiny asks.

"How come you never told us that you were helping out with the exams?" Kiba asks.

" Didn't you guys ever wonder why I was marking off each of the other villages' teams off of the clipboard I carried around?" Reiny replied.

" Well yeah, but you should have told us. I mean we are friends aren't we?" Ino questioned.

" We are, I just thought that it wasn't important. Well I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about me helping with the Chunnin exams." Reiny says

" Now that you told us about the Chunnin exams is there anything we should know about the exam?" Sakura asks.

"um, you should be packing and getting ready for the forrest of death. You need all the rest you can get. That's all im going to tell you about the exam." Reiny answered.

" Onee-san is right, let's go. Good night Onee-san." Naruto says after giving you a hug and pushing the others out of your house.

A/N : Well to be honest this chapter was pretty dull most of the action will happen in the forest of death and all that stuff. For some reason in my original version I written it in an odd way and it's taking me a while to rewrite it. Sorry for the wait in the mean time enjoy this outtake that I took out of this version of the story. It was in my original version. Hopefully it will make up for me not writing in a couple of years. :/


	7. OUTTAKE 1

Naruto Outtake #1

ONCE AGAIN ME NO OWN NARUTO

This is part of the story which is in the original version but was forgotten to be added in the revised version. Enjoy :)

As Reiny leaves her house she begins to go around Konoha checking in on all of the other chunnin candidates. As the day went on she was almost finish with checking in with all of the candidates all she had to check were the genin from the village of the hidden sand. While Reiny was looking all over for the sand genin she heard shouts coming from behind a fence. She climbed a tree and saw Naruto, Sakura and Konohomaru's gang. Since Reiny didn't want to be found she hid her chakra while she watched the fight that was going on between Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Boss, she beat you bad and she has a big forehead." Little Konohomaru says as he helps Naruto off of the ground.

"What did you say?" Sakura says as Konohomaru hides behind Naruto.

Konohomaru then runs away to try to get away from Sakura, but he runs straight into a ninja holding a puppet.

"Huh?" the puppet ninja says as he picks up Konohomaru by his collar.

"I'm s...Sorry" Konohomaru says as he begins to get scared.

"Hey put him down!" yells Naruto

"I think I'm going to have to beat this kid." The puppet ninja says to his teammate next to him.

"Kankuro let the kid go." His teammate says.

"Huh." Kankuro replies as he begins to clutch Konohomaru tighter until a rock hits his hand causing Konhomaru to fall and allowing him to run to Naruto.

"Who is that?" Kankuro says angrily as he looks up into the tree.

"Saskue-kun" Sakura whispers.

"You shouldn't pick on kids who are smaller than you." Saskue replies as he crushes a rock.

"Hey boss, why can't you bee as cool as him?" Konohomaru asks.

"Well…" Naruto says as laughter was coming from one of the trees.

"Naruto-kun, yes why can't you be as cool as him?" Reiny replies while everyone is staring at her. Reiny jumps down from the tree to land right besides Naruto.

"Onee-san!" Konohomaru says while hugging Reiny.

"Nice to see you to." Reiny replies as she lets go of Konohomaru and kisses Naruto's cheek.

Meanwhile Kankuro was getting out his puppet.

"Ne Kankuro, don't use it. Garra is going to be mad if you do." His teammate replies.

"I don't care what Garra…" Kankuro began to say.

"Shut up Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to the village of the sand" says a person in the trees while everyone stares at him.

"Gomen, Garra." Kankuro says

"Hey you guys are from the village of the sand." Sakura says looking at their headband.

"Yeah." Says Kankuro's teammate while Garra stands besides his team.

"What's your name?" Garra says motioning to Saskue and Reiny.

"It's not proper to ask someone's name with out saying their own." Saskue says.

"My name is Garra of the sand." Garra replies.

"My name is Saskue Uchiha." Saskue says.

"What is your name?" Garra says again while looking at Reiny.

"You say you're from the sand village right?" Reiny says.

"Yes" says Garra's teammate.

"Can I see your passes? I need to check your names off." Reiny says while walking up to Garra's team.

"My name is Temari, you better reply to Garra or you will make him mad," Says Garra's teammate."

"Hn." Was all Reiny said as she checks off their names.

"Ne Onee-san, are you done yet?" asks Naruto.

"No, I still need to hand this clipboard back to the old man then I'll be done." Reiny says as she waves goodbye to Team seven and Konohmaru's gang.


End file.
